


The Prompt

by youngghosts



Series: Pride Month 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake Dating, Kinda, M/M, bucky is just a caffeine addicted artist, daisybucky bromance, i wrote this while super sleep deprived and super stressed have mercy on me, idk what wlse to tag this so, pepper is the mom friend, protect him, sam is just a cool guy who stays chill with his exes, steve is a wholeass mess, thor is the always convincing friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngghosts/pseuds/youngghosts
Summary: Normally taking Bucky as a plus one wouldn't be a big deal. That is, if he wouldn’t have told his ex that he was bringing the person he’s dating as his plus one.→2/30 one shots in honor of lgbt+ pride month





	The Prompt

He fucked up. He _really_ fucked up. Just spectacularly fucked up.

 

_New Message: Sam Wilson_

  7:23 am

   _Hey Steve, can you text me the name of your plus one? We need the guest list finalized to get all the name cards made. If you could text me their name before the end of the week that’d be great, thanks._

 

_Message to: Sam Wilson_

9:42 am

    _Yeah, no problem! It’s James Buchanan Barnes._

 

Normally taking Bucky as a plus one wouldn't be a big deal. He did it all the time and vise versa. Taking him with him to a wedding was expected, honestly.

 

This wouldn't be a problem.

 

If he wouldn’t have told his ex that he was bringing the person he’s dating as his plus one.

 

_New Message: Sam Wilson_

2:39 pm

      _Is Barney boy your boyfriend now? Or is he still just your plus one?_

 

_New Message: Sam Wilson_

2:40

      _Either way, tell him we’ll be glad to have him._

 

He knew this was his way out, and yet

 

_Message to: Sam Wilson_

     3:52 pm

      _Yeah, Buck’s my boyfriend._

 

* * *

 

“You did what?” Nat and Daisy asked simultaneously. Daisy even put her phone down from texting back Val to visibly judge him.

 

Nat just had her eyebrows raised. She was also judging him. He could see it in her face. This was her “I’m judging you, Steve” face.

 

He couldn’t blame them.

 

“I know! I know! I messed up! But what was I supposed to do?”

 

“How about not lie about dating Bucky? That seems like a good place to start.”

 

While Nat and Steve started bickering about the whole situation Steve got himself into, and now dragged _them_ into, Daisy picked her phone back up.

 

“He’s marrying an actual Prince, Nat. A prince!”

 

“And? That d-”

 

They were interrupted by the sound of loud knocking on the door. Steve was confused until he saw Daisy curled up on the couch with a smirk on her face. “While you two were arguing, I called in the big guns.”

 

* * *

 

When Daisy said “big guns”, he didn’t expect Thor and Pepper to be her solution. Surprisingly, it wasn’t an awful solution. They were pretty great at offering support and advice, actually.

 

What was awful was the solution’s solution.

 

“You need to talk it out with Bucky. He doesn’t even know! Do you know how bad that is, Steve.”

 

Steve knew that he had to tell Bucky _eventually._ Emphasis on eventually. In his mind though, eventually meant the day before their flight left.

 

“No. No! No way. I’m not telling-”

 

* * *

 

Bucky yawned as he opened the apartment door. Yeah, it was six in the evening. Yeah, he just woke up. But in his defense, time is a social construct and he spent the night up finishing one a sculpture for a client, so this was justified.

 

Even if it wasn’t though, he regrets nothing.

 

There, halfway already across the hallway, was Steve.

 

“If this is your version of ding-dong-ditch, you really need to work on the ditching part, Stevie.” He tried and failed to suppress another yawn. Meanwhile, Steve was having an internal crisis.

 

Bucky, who was both confused and exhausted, noticed this. “Hey, I’m going to make some coffee. Take your shoes off at the door. Don’t let Daisy get out.”

 

Daisy was his cat who he specifically named Daisy to annoy human Daisy. It didn’t work. Daisy loved Daisy and vise versa. If anything it annoyed Bucky.

 

“Coffee at six pm?”

 

“Time isn’t real.”

 

* * *

 

“ _You did what_?” Bucky asked for what seemed like the 50th time in a row. He wasn't sure he heard Steve right. Did he take too much melatonin last night? Did he drink too much coffee? This was his third cup already.

 

He needed more coffee.

 

“Buck, listen, I-” Bucky held his hand up to stop him and downed a whole cup of coffee.

 

“Isn’t that super ho-”

 

“You know Steve, if wanted me to be your boyfriend, you could've just asked.”

  
"Buck, _wha_ -"   
  
"Stevie, just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
